Jared by Kim
by Fractals
Summary: "J'ai tout. La réputation, les amis, la popularité. Mais il m'a toujours manqué quelque chose: Jared. Jusqu'à ce que mon monde s'effondre et qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Etrangement, c'est là que Jared s'est mis à ma portée." Ah ouais, et maintenant Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** alors voilà, une histoire pour le fun, légèrement AU, légèrement OOC (ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas jeté le moindre coup d'oeil à tout ce qui se rapporte à Twilight). Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est les OC...

* * *

**Jared By Kim**

« Fous-moi la paix, bordel ! » Hurlais-je.

Ma voix, dans le silence ambré de ce lundi matin, à l'heure où beaucoup de monde était encore dans les brumes d'un sommeil bienfaiteur, claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la cuisine récemment refaite. L'air hagard que mon père afficha n'attira même pas mon attention. J'étais concentrée uniquement sur cette « chose » que je devrai bientôt appelé « belle-mère » et qui me donnait à cette seconde précise des envies de meurtre.

« Comment oses-tu me parler… »  
« Kim… Excuse-toi ! »

Simultanément, mon père et Vanessa avaient pris la parole, s'annulant d'eux-mêmes. Je bus d'un coup la moitié restante de mon jus d'orange puis, d'un geste leste, j'attrapai mon sac, le jetai sur mon épaule et, sous les hurlements continus que je venais de provoquer par ma réaction détachée, je sortis de la maison.

Qu'elle aille se faire voir. Je n'avais aucune, mais alors là vraiment aucune, raison d'être polie avec elle. Surtout qu'elle ne l'était pas avec moi. Non, mais ! Du jour au lendemain – pour être plus précise de la semaine suivant le divorce de mes parents au lendemain – elle s'était installée chez moi, dans _ma_ maison, sous _mon toit_, et ça en me demandant _en plus_, de lui devoir du respect. La bonne blague !

La colère qui bouillonnait sous ma peau sembla néanmoins s'apaiser petit à petit, à mesure que la distance entre la maison et moi s'agrandissait et que celle avec l'école rapetissait. Je commençais en quelque sorte à avoir l'habitude. Cette rengaine durait depuis maintenant quatre mois. Vanessa et moi étions comme chien et chat, rien à y faire. Mais quand même…

L'arrivée dans la cour du lycée de la Push me tira de mes pensées. Ici, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de voitures, contrairement au lycée de Forks. Plus loin, dans notre parc (plus étendu que les bâtiments) une jeune fille à la tignasse étonnamment rousse, même vu de là où je me trouvais, me faisais signe. Tête baissée, je pris la direction de la table où elle était. Lorsque j'y arrivais, une dizaine de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, la plupart se contentant d'entourer la table.

Je fus accueillie par des « Hey, Kim » et des « Coucou » auxquels je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Instantanément, lorsque je m'approchais, quelqu'un se leva et on me dégagea une place assise sur la table. Il n'y avait que la rousse – Vivienne, ma meilleure amie – et deux garçons qui s'y trouvaient. L'un deux me fit un signe de tête pour ma saluer alors que l'autre m'ignora royalement. Sa réaction puérile faillit me faire éclater de rire.

Aussitôt assise, je me mis à détailler les personnes qui franchissaient le grand portail du lycée, afin de tuer le temps. Quelques uns étaient des Quileutes pure souche alors que la grande majorité était clairement métissée – soit directement, soit l'un des parents l'était.

Pour ma part, j'étais métisse. J'étais le fruit d'une union entre un père Quileute de pure souche et une mère New Yorkaise, au teint presque blanc et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan qui s'étendait en face de ma maison. De mon père, j'avais hérité les yeux en amandes et le sale caractère. De ma mère, les yeux bleus, le teint blanc, le sourire et la coquetterie déplacée.

« Kim, vendredi on sèche les cours l'aprèm pour aller à Seattle, partante ? » Me demanda le garçon qui m'avait souris à mon arrivée au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Roger, fils du proviseur du lycée. Un gars qui n'en avait jamais eu qu'après Vivienne. Quant à savoir pourquoi…

Je haussais les épaules en guise de seule réponse. Je n'avais plus d'argent et il me faudrait en demander à mon père si je voulais y aller. Or, en l'état actuel de nos relations, je jugeais préférable de ne pas m'avancer sur son assentiment quant à l'une de mes sorties.

Ce fut justement alors que j'avais à nouveau rivé mon regard sur la porte d'entrée que Vivienne me pinça la main pour attirer mon attention. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle souhaitait me montrer, je lui mis un coup de coude bien placé entre les côtes pour qu'elle soit plus discrète. Elle l'était – mais j'étais parano dès qu'il s'agissait de certaines choses. Celle-ci en faisait partie.

Venant du chemin le plus cabossé qui menait au lycée, une bande de six ou sept Quileutes s'avançait, les cheveux tous plus long les uns que les autres et une carrure à en intimider plus d'un. Leurs éclats de rire nous parvenaient, même à cette distance. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à moi, j'eus donc le loisir de les observer tout mon saoul. Enfin, _les_ observer, pas vraiment.

Quelque part sur la gauche, l'un d'entre eux était en grande discussion avec son voisin. Cheveux noirs de jais, carrure athlétique, teint basané, des yeux à en faire tomber plus d'une. Généralement, le temps se suspendait lorsque je voyais Jared. C'était un phénomène d'une simplicité aberrante : c'était exactement la même chose que de mettre pause pendant la lecture d'un DVD. Je ne voyais plus que Jared.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas celui qu'on avait tendance à immédiatement remarquer. Les autres avaient soit des statures plus imposantes, soit de plus beaux yeux, soit des visages plus harmonieux, soit… et j'en perdais le compte. Mais il était le seul à capter mon attention et cela faisait bien des années que ce phénomène durait.

C'est la disparition du groupe à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui me fit sortir de ma contemplation statique et me ramena à la réalité. Réalité que je n'eus pas à côtoyer très longtemps puisque la première sonnerie retentit et provoqua l'entrée en masse des lycéens encore dehors à l'intérieur.

Mon premier cours de la journée, mathématiques, s'enfuit au triple galop dans le sommeil que j'avais à rattraper de ma nuit. Le second, français, subit le même sort, mais cela surtout grâce à la présence de Vivienne avec qui j'épluchais durant l'heure les ragots du week-end dont elle avait eu vent durant mon sommeil. S'ensuivaient deux heures d'histoire-géographie.

Je me débrouille pour avoir de bonnes notes, dans toutes les matières, je veux dire. Je fais partie du peloton de tête et ce, pour une raison très simple: il est hors de question que je croupisse ma vie durant dans ce coin paumé. Hors de question. Et mon seul moyen de partir est d'obtenir une bourse scolaire. Or, la bourse va forcément avec de bons résultats.

Mon problème est que, cette année, mon voisin de classe en histoire-géographie est Jared. Ce qui signifie que je ne suis _strictement _rien de la leçon. Quand j'ai réalisé que je risquais d'avoir de gros problèmes à cause de cela, j'ai redoublé d'efforts dans cette matière à la maison. Et étrangement, je me suis découverte une passion pour l'histoire, ce qui fait désormais de moi l'élève la plus brillante de la classe. Et pour faire d'une pierre deux coups: j'ai à la fois la paix pendant toutes les heures et l'occasion de pouvoir répondre aux questions de Jared.

Les deux heures d'histoire-géographie de ce jour-là avancèrent, exactement comme je le voulais, avec une lenteur désarmante. Mon voisin de classe s'endormit deux fois sans même poser la tête sur la table et une troisième fois fut rappelé à l'ordre parce qu'il bavait presque sur son cahier. Il m'accorda deux sourires polis, un sourire moqueur quand ce fut à mon tour de presque m'endormir et un sourire gentil à la fin du cours. Soit je faisais réellement pitié, soit il avait un gros problème aujourd'hui.

"Tu comptes faire quoi ces vacances?" Me demanda-t-il au moment où la sonnerie retentissait, annonçant la pause du midi.

Perplexe, je tentais de me rappeler en quoi encore Vanessa avait chamboulé mes programmes.

"J'espère que mon père va m'envoyer chez ma mère. Mais c'est pas sûr."

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte alors que nous étions les deux derniers élèves dans la classe et s'est arrêté pour me dévisager.

"Tes parents sont séparés?"

"Ils ont divorcé ya quatre mois. Ma mère est à Los Angeles maintenant et mon père m'a ramené une belle-mère avec laquelle j'arrive pas à m'entendre, c'est pour ça que je veux aller voir ma mère."

"Ta belle-mère, c'est pas la nouvelle là, celle avec le 4x4 aux vitres teintés?"

"On peut pas la louper, hein?" Ironisai-je réalisant pour la centième fois sans doute que tout le monde la connaissait désormais.

"C'est surtout sa caisse qu'on peut pas rater."

Il se remit en marche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire côte à côte. Je commençais à me demander ce qui lui prenait. Nous n'avions jamais discuté auparavant. Je veux dire… il ne m'avait jamais adressé plus de deux mots ou alors une réponse brève aux questions que je lui posais. Ce n'était pas méchant de sa part, c'est juste que, dans son monde, je n'existais pas. Tout comme, dans le monde dans lequel j'évoluais, il n'existait pour personne d'autre que moi.

"Ben, à toute. On a anglais ensemble, après, non?" Me salua-t-il à l'entrée de la cantine.

"Non, ça c'est le mardi." Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné de s'être ainsi trompé et rigole.

"Ah ouais. Ben, à demain?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui?" Ne résistais-je pas à l'envie de lui demander au moment où il repartait en sens inverse, réalisant sans doute qu'il n'avait rien à faire à la cantine puisqu'il n'y avait jamais mangé de sa vie.

"Rien. J'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner au réfectoire?" Tenta-t-il de faire l'innocent.

Je nageais certes sur un petit nuage, mais je commençais également à me poser des questions.

"Tu ne m'as jamais adressé plus de deux mots en une journée depuis deux ans qu'on a des matières en commun."

"Ya un début à tout."

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui?"

"T'avais l'air différente de la Kim habituelle ce matin, quand tu m'as dévisagé de la table sur laquelle t'étais assise. "

Je me sentis rougir qu'il ait remarqué mon manège, mais à quoi m'attendais-je? Depuis le temps, c'était tellement évident que je craquais pour lui. Si lui n'avait pas fait attention, ses amis le lui auraient certainement fait remarquer, après tout. Mais je n'arrive tout de même pas à m'empêcher de me sentir gêner.

"Ah."

Très brillante remarque, Kim. Vraiment. Je suis fière de toi, me sermonnais-je. Il continua de s'éloigner en marche arrière dans le couloir et, arrivé au bout, j'eu droit à un signe de la main de sa part. Ce fut dans une transe digne de l'effet d'une drogue que je rentrai dans le réfectoire. Ses mots résonnaient encore et encore dans mes oreilles _T'avais l'air différente de la Kim habituelle…_ Génial. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais maintenant qu'il avait enfin remarqué mon existence?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** la suite. Merci à Pauline et à Aude pour leurs reviews qui m'ont permis de poster aussi rapidement! J'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre. Beaucoup de blabla, mais ça me fait du bien... ^^ Désolée pour toutes les coquilles, je n'arrive pas très bien à me relire, j'essayerai de les éliminer dans un futur proche!

* * *

Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là?

La mer grise et calme s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi et ma tête tournait tellement fort que je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout. J'étais sous une falaise, assise sur les rochers, une bouteille de vodka à la main. Pieds nus, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Mes chaussures étaient échoués un ou deux rochers plus loin. Ma main était ensanglantée et je finis par comprendre que je me l'étais écorchée sur le bord tranchant d'un rocher.

En réunissant mes souvenirs, je réussis à me rappeler une dispute monumentale à la maison qui s'était soldée par Vanessa me giflant. Spontanément, je m'étais saisie du premier objet à portée de main, à savoir un vase, et le lui avait envoyé en pleine figure. Elle se l'était reçue en pleine poitrine, où il avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Ce qui me dégoûtait le plus, c'était que c'était un vase de Maman.

Mon père était devenu fou mais j'avais encore plus pété un câble que lui. J'étais sortie de la pièce pendant qu'il s'occupait de Vanessa, m'étais saisie d'une bouteille de vodka cachée dans le vaisselier et étais sortie. Enfin, ça, c'était ce dont ma mémoire embrumée par les volutes de l'alcool se souvenait. Pourquoi, exactement, j'avais décidé de me bourrer la gueule un samedi matin pour me soulager de ma douleur n'était pas dans les données récupérées.

Sauf que maintenant, la bouteille était vide. D'un geste rageur, je la projetais le plus loin possible en visant la mer mais n'ayant presque aucune amplitude de mouvement parce que j'étais assise, elle s'écrasa sur un rocher pas très loin de moi et je me reçus quelques éclats qui m'écorchèrent surtout les jambes. Elle s'était écrasée avec un fracas bruyant qui devait avoir averti quiconque à vingt kilomètres à la ronde de ma présence ici.

Et bingo, ça n'avait pas loupé.

"Kim?" Ce fut à demi une exclamation, à demi une question qui s'échappa de la bouche de Jared tandis que son visage apparaissait au dessus du rebord de la falaise.

Bon, là, il fallait se calmer. Soit il me suivait, soit les coïncidences commençaient à s'agencer d'une façon telle qu'elles défiaient les règles de la probabilité.

"Quoi?" Tentais-je de m'exclamer. A la place de mon exclamation qui se voulait haineuse et prompte à le faire dégager, seul un grognement empâté parvint à sortir de ma bouche.

Je l'aimais. Je l'avais aimé depuis ces cinq fichues dernières années. Quand j'avais tout, il était la seule chose qui me manquait. Quand les gars se traînaient à mes pieds, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Alors que j'étais la fille la plus populaire du lycée pour mes beaux yeux et mes longs cheveux raides, mon teint d'albâtre et mes formes, je ne voulais que me débarrasser de ce statut pour qu'enfin, peut-être, il daigne me regarder. Cinq ans. Et toujours, _toujours_, rien. Pas un regard, pas un bonjour, pas un sourire.

Mes parents avaient divorcé, ma mère était partie, Vanessa avait débarqué. Stan, le seul mec qui ait jamais réussi à attirer mon attention et avec qui j'étais sortie presque par dépit, m'horripilait et ses envies pressantes de me mettre dans son lit m'avaient finalement persuadée de rompre après presque deux ans passés en couple. Tout ce que j'avais m'avait glissé entre les doigts et tandis qu'il ne me restait plus rien si ce n'est cette popularité que j'exécrais, Jared commençait à s'intéresser à moi, à être partout où j'étais, même si c'était sous une falaise avec une bouteille de vodka et des capacités de discernement clairement diminuées.

J'hallucinais.

En deux minutes à peine, il s'est retrouvé à côté de moi. Il s'est assis et a retiré le gilet à capuche qu'il portait pour le poser sur mes épaules. D'un geste rageur, je le lui ai renvoyé en pleine figure. Je ne voulais pas de lui! Pas maintenant en tout cas. Pas alors que je ressemblais à une loque, que _j'étais devenue_ une loque.

"Comment une fille comme toi se retrouve à vider une bouteille de vodka un samedi matin?" Me demanda-t-il presque de façon rhétorique.

"Si tu pouvais éviter de me cataloguer par "une fille comme toi" dès le début de la discussion, ce serait beaucoup plus engageant pour la suite, tu crois pas?" Ai-je volontairement répondu à côté.

Je me sentais mal et je sentais que j'étais sur le fil du rasoir, qu'à tout moment je pouvais perdre le contrôle et _bordel_ je ne me serai jamais bourrée la gueule en sachant que j'allais me retrouver avec Jared en train de me psychanalyser à la fin de la bouteille.

"Excuse-moi", s'excusa-t-il platoniquement. "Je disais ça…" Mais il s'interrompit et se mit à me dévisager durant de longues secondes. Je continuais d'essayer d'ordonner mes pensées. Maintenant qu'il m'accordait son attention, que devais-je faire? J'avais déjà réfléchi à la question et la seule solution plausible qui m'était venue à l'esprit était qu'il fallait que j'en profite. Je veux dire… bon sang, _cinq ans_! Et enfin, je semblais le tenir dans le creux de ma main. Je n'allais certainement pas rester les bras croisés.

"Ca ne fait rien." J'essayais d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible mais à nouveau, ce fichu alcool s'immisça dans les événements et un haut-le-cœur me prit. Je me sentis sur le point de vomir et me relevai prestement pour me diriger vers la mer et pouvoir vomir en paix.

Mais je n'avais pas calculé qu'au bout des deux premiers pas que je ferai, je me retrouverai avec des éclats de verre profondément enfoncés dans la plante des pieds. Je me mis à jurer et les larmes me montèrent spontanément aux yeux. J'allais rebrousser chemin ou m'écrouler sous la douleur qui avait fait disparaître mon envie de vomir lorsqu'une emprise puissante se resserra autour de ma taille et me souleva du sol. Ma tête connut un chamboulement phénoménal mais mon cœur encore plus lorsque je réalisais que j'étais dans les bras de Jared.

"Qu'est-ce tu fous?" M'exclamais-je en le voyant se diriger vers le bord des rochers.

"Je t'emmène près de l'eau pour que tu puisses vomir sans risque de t'ouvrir le pied sur les éclats de la bouteille de vodka que tu viens d'ingurgiter." Répondit-il avec un sang froid à toute épreuve avant de me déposer sur un rocher sur lequel l'eau venait lécher nos pieds. Je baissais ma tête et vomis.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde_…. Ne cessais-je de me sermonner. C'est d'un glamour, Kim! D'un glamour! Mais il se contentait de me tenir les cheveux et la tête à chaque fois que je la redressais sans faire aucun commentaire. Lorsque le litre et demi d'alcool finit par ressortir, j'inspirais profondément, l'esprit immédiatement plus clair et dégoûtée de moi-même. Le premier tête à tête de ma vie avec le mec dont j'étais folle amoureuse depuis des années, face à la mer, loin de tout et il fallait que je sois bourrée et en train de vomir.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Demandais-je laissant tomber tout faux-semblant.

"Faire quoi?" Tenta-t-il de faire l'innocent. Pour agrémenter son propos, il souriait avec un air enfantin, ce qui faisait se plisser les commissures de ses yeux. J'adorais ses yeux. Ils étaient marron chocolat. Une magnifique couleur.

"Ca, ce truc là… Faire l'innocent, te comporter comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, comme si…"

"Mais on se connaît depuis toujours." M'interrompit-il.

"Non, on se connaît pas. Tu m'as jamais adressé plus de deux mots depuis les cinq ans où on est dans la même classe, alors s'il te plaît." Lui rétorquais-je dans le mile. "Donc ce comportement, soit tu m'expliques, soit t'arrêtes, parce que c'est horripilant."

J'étais sèche. Mais j'avais un peu d'amour propre. Sa façon du jour au lendemain de se mettre à me parler, à me traiter comme une petite princesse –_sa petite princesse! –_ ne me convenait pas. Pas sans raisons valables en tout cas.

"Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, il y a des choses sur cette Terre, dans ce monde, que tu ne peux pas comprendre, que tu ne peux que subir, que…" Il s'arrêta, à la recherche de ses mots, tandis qu'une flamme nouvelle brillait dans son regard. "Des choses qui dirigent ta vie sans que tu le veuilles forcément? Et que tu ne peux pas comprendre?"

Un instant, mon cœur fit une embardée. _Il parlait de l'amour_. Puis je vis la tristesse qui émanait de sa posture, son visage incliné et ses yeux baissés. Non, il parlait de quelque chose de plus important. Quelque chose de plus concret également. Mais quoi?

"Quoi comme choses?" Demandai-je, cherchant réellement à savoir.

Et tout d'un coup, il sursauta, semblant émerger d'un long rêve, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui mettre une gifle invisible.

"Je… non, rien, laisse tomber." Dit-il en commençant à se relever. "Je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi. Tu veux que je te redépose loin des éclats de verre?" Me proposa-t-il néanmoins.

Même si la perspective de me savoir à nouveau dans ses bras, collée contre son torse presque anormalement chaud, était loin d'être désagréable, je déclinais la proposition.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question concernant ton changement de comportement. Et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait." L'avertis-je alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, alors qu'il était à une dizaine de mètres de moi, et l'acuité de son regard me transperça étrangement. Ce fut comme s'il voyait à travers moi et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'appréciais cette sensation ou pas. Pour la première fois, je réalisais que ce que j'avais considérer comme un amour pur depuis cinq ans n'était rien d'autre qu'un béguin de gamine.

L'amour, c'était ce que je ressentais _maintenant_. Maintenant qu'il m'avait enfin remarqué.

"Tu rentres chez toi, hein?" Me demanda-t-il sans bouger.

Sa silhouette inamovible était baignée d'une douce lueur blanche et je me demandais si je n'étais pas encore légèrement bourrée.

"Je préfère rester ici."

"Pourquoi t'es pas allée à Seattle avec le reste de ta bande, hier soir?"

Je soupirais et réfléchis quelques secondes à une réponse potable. Avant de réaliser quelque chose. Je voulais une vraie relation entre nous. C'est-à-dire que je voulais de la confiance, des confidences. Que je voulais profiter de son soudain intérêt pour moi, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un intérêt déplacé.

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais te jeter une perche. Tu veux dire qu'on se connaît? Très bien." J'inspirais profondément, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi je ressentais soudain le besoin de me confier à lui. "Hier, on comptait sécher les cours de l'aprèm pour aller à Seattle. Mais je suis quand même rentrée chez moi à midi, pour me changer. Personne n'était supposé être à la maison. Sauf que j'ai trouvé Vanessa, en train de pleurer dans le salon avec un test de grossesse à la main, au téléphone avec un gars qui n'était pas mon père. Elle lui demandait ce qu'elle devait faire du gamin. Elle ne savait pas s'il était de mon père ou de son ex."

Il ne répondit rien.

"Pas mal, hein, comme raison?"

"Et…"

"Attends, tu veux connaître la meilleure?" L'interrompis-je. Quitte à tout déballer sur ma vie, autant y aller franco et ne pas faire les choses à moitié. "J'ai décidé de n'en parler à personne. Après tout, c'est sa vie. Sauf que ce matin ya eu une autre énorme dispute où mon père a menacé de m'interdire de partir après mes études. Elle a approuvé en disant que je pouvais très bien reprendre l'entreprise familiale. J'ai pété un câble et je lui ai envoyé un vase en plein sur elle. _Je visais son ventre_. Mais au dernier moment, j'ai réussi à l'envoyer sur sa poitrine. Génial, hein? Je suis une meurtrière de gosses pas encore nés."

"Je suis désolé."

"De quoi? De réaliser que je t'aime depuis cinq ans au moment où je deviens une loque et où ma vie se barre en couilles?"

Des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues. Non, les choses ne devaient pas se finir comme ça. Je ne devais pas faire payer à Jared le prix de mes conneries. Je ne devais pas lui dire ça… Mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

"Entre autre." Répondit-il honnêtement.

Surprise, je relevai la tête vers lui et réalisai qu'il était juste en face de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

"Kim. Je réalise que t'es dans une très mauvaise passe en ce moment et que c'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour que je vienne ajouter mon grain de sel là-dedans mais…" Il s'était assis en tailleur face à moi, tandis que j'étais toujours à genoux. "Mais je veux te connaître. Je veux rattraper ces cinq ans où j'ai été incapable de réaliser que tu m'aimais. Je veux me faire pardonner. C'est de ça que je suis désolé."

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

"Pourquoi d'un coup?"

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre que toute cette mauvaise période passe pour que je t'explique cette donnée."

"Mais je veux savoir."

" Est-ce que t'es prête à avoir finalement ce que t'espères depuis cinq ans?"

J'hochais la tête.

"Alors fais-moi confiance, et laisse-moi t'expliquer tout ça quand je le jugerai nécessaire."

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'hocher à nouveau la tête. Au moment exact où je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, il est entré dans ma vie. Et même si une partie de moi me disait encore qu'il essayait de m'embobiner, je ne l'écoutais pas. La flamme qui brillait dans son regard tandis qu'il me regardait était trop brillante. Trop semblable à celle que j'avais certainement dans le mien.

Peu importe qu'il réalise mon existence cinq années après que j'ai réalisé la sienne. Je lui donnerai sa chance. Parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois. Et que, bon sang, j'ai bien besoin d'une ancre à laquelle me raccrocher au milieu du merdier actuel de ma vie.

Pourtant, je ne cessais de me demander à ce moment là, s'il serait réellement une ancre pour moi, ou alors une nouvelle inconnue avec laquelle je devrai jongler.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** J'en reviens pas d'un tel succès! XD Sérieusement, autant de reviews, de favs et d'alerts en deux chapitres... je suis scotchée! Merci à tous, énormément.  
Merci spécial à Lysaé mais elle le sait déjà que je pourrai rien faire sans elle! 3  
Et merci à toutes mes revieweuses, ça n'a pas de prix pour moi le temps que vous prenez pour m'écrire un mot!  
Un chapitre qui me tient plus à coeur que les autres, parce qu'ya beaucoup de ma propre colère dedans...

* * *

Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, après m'être endormie sur mon rocher et avoir été réveillée par une vague, j'avais une gueule de bois monumental et un regret sanglant qui me tailladait le cœur. Je me demandais si je serais jamais capable de regarder à nouveau un jour mon père ou Vanessa en face. Elle devait lui avoir dit pour l'enfant. Lui avoir dit également que je savais et que mon geste était une tentative de meurtre.

Des sanglots muets et sans larmes me secouaient lorsque je franchis le perron de ma maison. Une fine bruine avait commencé à tomber et j'étais à demi-trempée arrivée dans la cuisine. Mon père leva des yeux en colère sur moi mais ne dit rien. Vanessa n'était pas là. Incertaine quant à la marche à suivre, je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Kim. Regarde-moi."

Pas de cris. Pas de hurlements. Ma terreur grandit. Après ce que j'avais fait… et mon père n'élevait même pas la voix? Je relevais les yeux et tentais de soutenir son regard.

"Je crois que j'ai évité cette discussion trop longtemps." Il s'accusait lui-même maintenant. Au secours. "Avec ta père, on ne t'a jamais réellement parlé de notre divorce. On t'en a tenu éloigné et ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, je le réalise maintenant."

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'interrompre mais il leva sa main pour m'intimer de le laisser continuer.

"Kim. Je ne vais pas t'en parler maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de cette histoire. J'ai hésité à appeler ta mère après l'incident de ce matin. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu avais embarqué une bouteille de vodka avec toi. Je sens l'odeur de l'alcool jusqu'ici, ne nie pas." Je ne comptais pas le faire. "Je l'ai appelée. Elle m'a demandé de t'envoyer à L.A pour que vous puissiez discuter face à face."

L'information mit longtemps avant de parvenir à mon cerveau. Mon père qui m'envoyait spontanément voir ma mère à L.A?

"Je pense que tant que tu n'auras pas compris le passé, tu n'arriveras pas à appréhender le futur, c'est-à-dire que Vanessa est ta nouvelle famille."

Je me révoltais soudain. Alors tout revenait à cette garce? Tout revenait à Vanessa? Moi, mes problèmes, ma vie, ce que j'en faisais… Folle de rage, je m'emparais à nouveau de la première chose qui me tombait sous la main. Mais l'évidence me frappa soudain.

Effarée, je laissais tomber le verre par terre. Je devenais folle. J'avais failli lancer un verre sur mon père… Mes pensées se désagrégèrent soudain. _Oh non, non, non, non, non, non…_ Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je sortis à reculons de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Comment en étais-je arrivé là?

"Tu me comprends maintenant Kim? Tu as de gros problèmes et je suis dans l'incapacité de t'aider. Tu as _besoin_ d'aide, ma chérie, tu…" Mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le vent alors que je sortais de la maison en courant.

La bruine s'était transformée en une pluie drue qui me trempa en quelques secondes. Je courais le plus vite possible en direction d'une destination inconnue, mes larmes se mélangeant à la pluie. Je n'avais rien sur moi si ce n'était mes vêtements: rien à jeter, rien à frapper… Mes pas me conduisirent malgré tout spontanément devant chez Vivienne. Mais sa porte au-dessus de laquelle un attrapeur de rêves oscillait au gré des rafales de vent me fit me sentir encore plus mal.

Les rues étaient désertes, heureusement pour moi.

Et spontanément, je me suis retrouvée devant Sa maison. Où d'autre aurai-je pu aller? Qui d'autre me restait-il alors que la vie que j'avais toujours connu disparaissait dans les torrents que charriaient cette pluie salvatrice? Qui d'autre, à part lui? Je connaissais la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et se situait au premier étage.

Me saisissant d'une petite pierre ronde et légère, je la visais et attendais. La fenêtre s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme s'il avait été assis à côté, à m'attendre. Il passa sa tête par l'embrassure et je ne lui avais jamais vu une expression aussi spontanée de toute ma vie. L'air d'effroi qui se peignit sur son visage m'emplit d'une certaine culpabilité. Je n'avais pas le droit d'imposer ma peine aux autres.

Mais l'Etre Humain ne peut se raccrocher à lui-même dans les moments de doute. Il a besoin des autres.

Je pensais qu'il me parlerait de sa fenêtre ou, peut-être, m'ouvrirai la porte pour me faire entrer. Mais il a sauté. _Sauté_. Et est retombé devant moi, sur ses deux jambes. Il était torse nu et en pantalon de pyjama et je n'avais certainement jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi bien sculpté que lui mais je n'en avais honnêtement rien à cirer à cette seconde précise parce qu'il m'avait attrapé et m'avait plaqué contre son torse, dans une étreinte attentionnée et passionnée.

J'étais tellement petite comparée à lui, réalisais-je. Mais je passais malgré tout mes bras autour de lui et ne bougeais plus, profitant de l'instant. Que valent le monde extérieur et sa merde, lorsqu'on est dans l'étreinte protectrice de la personne qu'on aime? Je m'étais promis de ne pas le laisser rentrer comme ça dans ma vie, parce que le fait que je l'aimais depuis cinq ans me rendait vulnérable face à lui. Mais à quoi bon? A quoi bon résister?

"Tu es folle. Tu vas tomber malade." Finit-il par me chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Et toi alors, regarde-toi dans quelle tenue t'es." Lui répliquais-je.

"On s'en fout de moi."

"On s'en fout de moi aussi alors."

"T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein?"

Je lâchais un petit rire en me blottissant encore plus dans son étreinte si c'était possible.

Et, dans la continuité de nos échanges matinaux, il me prit dans ses bras, me souleva de terre et me fit entrer par la porte d'entrée chez lui.

"Ya quelqu'un?" Lui demandai-je malgré tout.

"Non. J'ai la maison à moi tout seul pendant le week-end, toujours."

"T'as de la chance."

Il m'a déposée dans la salle de bain à l'étage, s'est saisi d'une serviette et m'a enroulée dedans.

"Je peux te passer un t-shirt si tu veux."

Je m'apprêtais à décliner poliment lorsque je réalisais que si je ne voulais pas attraper la crève, ce n'était pas si une si mauvaise idée.

"Je veux bien."

Evidemment, son t-shirt était tellement énorme que je nageais littéralement dedans et que je n'avais même pas l'air sexy en le portant puisqu'il m'arrivait presque au niveau du genou. Il m'avait laissé seule dans la salle de bain et avant que je ne sorte, je pris deux minutes pour me mettre face à mon reflet dans le miroir et mettre les choses au clair, au moins pour moi.

J'étais 1) dans la maison d'un gars dont j'étais amoureuse depuis cinq ans mais qui ne me remarquait que maintenant, 2) dans son t-shirt avec rien d'autre que mes sous-vêtements, 3) totalement en confiance. Et cette dernière certitude me persuada de sortir la tête haute et d'entrer dans sa chambre avec mon premier vrai sourire de la journée. Il était assis à son bureau en train de lire un livre et leva un regard pétillant vers moi lorsque j'entrais.

Je m'assis sur son lit après qu'il m'ait suivi du regard et détaillais la pièce la tête ailleurs. Un lit, deux armoires, un bureau, une commode près du lit, des livres au-dessus du bureau, des photos au-dessus de la tête du lit. Spacieuse et agréable. Puis je reportai mon attention sur lui.

"On joue à quoi exactement là?" Demandai-je soudain.

La première question qui m'était venue à l'esprit avait été "à quoi tu joues exactement là?" mais le fait était que c'était _moi _qui avais envoyé une pierre à sa fenêtre. Que je le veuille ou non, mon attirance irrémédiable pour lui m'avait mené là où j'étais et je n'avais pas le droit de le nier.

"Je dirai au chat et à la souris mais ça reste quand même réducteur comme expression." Me répondit-il sans réellement me donner de réponse.

"Bon, je la refais: comment on en est arrivés là? Je veux dire…" Mais je brassais de l'air et étais incapable de trouver mes mots. Moi-même je ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire.

"Le facteur humain, tu connais?" Enchaîna-t-il.

"Jared…" Je soupirais. Son nom sonnait étrange dans ma bouche. Mais j'en aimais la sonorité. "Je t'aime, je le sais, tu le sais. Alors si on essayait d'aller au-delà de cette donnée que tout le monde a fini par assimiler pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'on va faire maintenant?"

"Et si _toi_, tu arrêtais d'essayer de tout comprendre, de tout rationnaliser? Et si tu laissais de côté cette peur panique que t'as de perdre le contrôle d'une situation? Je te l'ai dit, ya des choses que tu peux pas comprendre. Ce qui se passe là, entre nous…" Il suspendit sa phrase. "Ce qui se passe entre nous, ça ne servirait à rien de mettre des mots dessus."

"Tu me dis d'essayer d'arrêter de comprendre, mais tu te comportes comme si tu avait déjà tout compris, je te ferai remarquer."

"Peut-être parce que c'est le cas."

Je ne répondis rien. Et si je laissais les choses se faire d'elle-même? En réalité, ce que je voulais dire, c'était que si jamais Jared avait fait cette entrée dans ma vie au moment où elle était encore ordonnée, rien n'aurait été pareil. Je ne me serai posée aucune question. Mais ce chaos… ce chaos me poussait à tout remettre en cause.

Il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit. Je n'aurai pas pu dire qu'aucune tension ne régnait entre nous, ç'aurait été mentir. Mais elle était effacée par quelque chose de plus grand. Il s'est saisi de ma main, l'a serrée dans la sienne et a approché nos visages pour sceller notre nouvelle relation dans un baiser. Je me suis perdue dans ses bras et dans son étreinte.

L'embrasser était à la fois voluptueux, doux et sincère. Je ne sais pas combien nous sommes restés comme ça mais la notion de temps n'a plus de valeur lorsqu'il est passé ainsi. Il était parvenu à réussir l'impossible: me faire oublier Vanessa et mon père, le divorce et L.A, mes problèmes et tout ce qui n'était pas lui…

Il était également parvenu à me faire oublier de réfléchir à la situation. Et je réalisais malgré tout que, finalement, _oui_, perdre le contrôle pouvait réellement être jouissif comme sensation.

Mais j'étais tellement chanceuse à ce moment là qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses s'arrêtent en si bon chemin.

Lundi matin, Jared ainsi que toute sa bande étaient absents. Lundi après-midi également. Il n'y eut pas que moi qui du finalement me rendre à l'évidence le mercredi: ils avaient tous disparu et nul ne savait où ils étaient.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Merci, merci, merci, mille fois merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews! Elles me rendent le sourire, me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire et, bref, elles illuminent mes journées! Merci, merci, merci...!

** Précisions sur l'histoire! **Je sais que certains se demandent à quel niveau des livres cette histoire se situe... C'est assez compliqué, puisque je ne me rappelle pas du tout des livres! XD Je sais qu'à un moment donné les Quileutes disparaissent et que c'est lorsqu'ils reviennent que Jared s'imprègne de Kim. Désolée, mais il va falloir assimiler que l'imprégnation de Jared a commencé avant qu'il ne disparaisse et que c'est elle qui justifie l'attraction irrépressible qui est exercée sur Kim. Je sais, je suis folle, mais j'ai bien précisé que l'histoire serait légèrement AU...  
Bref, ceci est un chapitre de transition, très important pour la suite! ^^  
Et désolée de pas avoir posté hier. J'écris généralement tard le soir et j'ai eu un énorme coup de pompe hier... ^^  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Si tous les autres membres de sa bande n'avaient pas disparu en même temps que lui, je serai devenue folle. Honnêtement. Mais le fait était que c'était une disparition massive. Ce qui sembla le plus étrange à tout le monde, fut que la panique des parents disparut en une journée: le matin, ils étaient tous au bureau du shérif Swan, l'après-midi, ils retiraient tous leurs plaintes ou demandes de recherche ou peu importe comment on appelle ça.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je ne connaissais pas du tout Paul, Jacob et Embry, même si Embry était sorti avec Vivienne un ou deux auparavant. Quant à Jared, le fait était que personne n'avait eu le temps d'apprendre que nous étions ensemble, ces parents en particulier. Je me voyais donc dans la hantise de débarquer chez eux pour leur demander des renseignements quant à ce qui se passait avec leur gosse qui disparaissait et eux qui ne faisaient rien.

Pourtant, ce qui me dérangea le plus fut l'indifférence générale de presque tous les adultes de la réserve. Ils étaient tous tellement détachés que, rapidement, cela me sembla suspect. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, enchaînée à mes propres boulets que je ne pouvais cesser de traîner uniquement lorsque je dormais maintenant que Jared n'était plus là.

Je me sentais triste et, dès le lundi de la disparition, un grand vide s'était fait en moi lorsque j'avais réalisé que Jared n'était pas là. En deux jours, il m'était devenu aussi vital que l'air que je respirais. Vivienne fut la première à remarquer l'état léthargique dans lequel j'étais plongée. Elle tenta de m'extirper des informations mais, étrangement, je ne voulais pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Jared. C'était tellement… _personnel et profond_, que j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ce que je ressentais était tellement loin de l'amour tel que je me l'étais auparavant imaginé!

Cette semaine-là correspondait à la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances de printemps d'avril. Le vendredi soir, en sortant plus abattue que jamais du lycée, la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec Jared, dimanche soir, me revint en mémoire.

_Nous étions assis sous la falaise, là où il m'avait trouvé soûle la veille au matin (cela nous paraissait tellement loin à tous les deux…) et j'étais allongée dans ses bras. Je n'étais toujours pas rentrée à la maison, laissant juste un message sur le répondeur disant à mon père que je rentrerai dimanche soir et qu'il était inutile qu'il cherche à me ramener de force à la maison puisque je repartirai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion._

_"La semaine prochaine c'est les vacances." Finit-il par rompre le silence empli du bruit de l'océan qui s'était installé entre nous._

_"C'est supposé être un scoop?" Répondis-je ironique. _

_Heureusement pour moi qu'il prenait ce genre de remarques que Stan jugeait stupidement méchante en rigolant, parce que sinon, j'aurai de gros problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de répondre de cette façon à chaque fois qu'on me parlait. Vivienne s'en arrachait les cheveux parfois._

_"Non. C'est juste une façon détournée de te demander ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances." Se justifia-t-il._

_Je me plongeais dans un silence non pas songeur mais anxieux. Si jamais je devais réellement partir à L.A voir ma mère pour remettre les choses au point "dans ma vie", ce serait durant ces vacances._

_"Je sais pas…" Nerveusement, je me saisis d'un fil qui dépassait de la manche de son gilet que je portais et me mis à le triturer. "Ca dépend de…" Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. _

_Je le sentis déposer un baiser papillon sur mes cheveux, m'incitant à continuer. C'était vrai que si je n'arrivais pas à m'avouer à moi-même que j'avais des problèmes, je ne pourrai jamais ne serait-ce que tenter de les régler._

_"Mon père m'a dit hier qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'ai une discussion avec ma mère, face à face, à propos du divorce et tout, parce que, selon lui, j'en ai pas compris les causes et c'est ce qui m'empêche d'aller de l'avant et donc d'accepter Vanessa dans la famille." Finis-je par me lancer. En réalité, l'avoir dit ne changeait rien. Mais c'était une preuve de plus que je lui faisais confiance, alors je me sentis quand même bien de l'avoir dit à voix haute._

_"C'est-à-dire qu'ya des chances que t'ailles à L.A?" _

_"Pas que des chances." Mis-je les choses au clair définitivement._

_"Pendant les deux semaines?"_

_"Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle je suis capable d'assimiler les explications de ma mère."_

_"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tes parents ont divorcé?" Finit-il par comprendre._

_A nouveau mal à l'aise, je me dandinais dans ses bras. _

_"En quelque sorte, ouais…"_

_"Tu m'étonnes que t'acceptes pas Vanessa alors!" Et ce fut la première fois qu'il me donna son avis sur ce que je vivais. La chose ne me laissa pas indifférente, songeuse, je me dis que si Jared jugeait que j'étais incapable d'aller de l'avant en restant dans l'ignorance, ce serait peut-être finalement une bonne chose que j'aille à L.A m'expliquer avec ma mère._

_"Mais si j'y vais, je ferai vite, promis. Et je reviendrai le plus rapidement possible, comme ça on passera la majeure partie des vacances ensemble." Lui promis-je, sérieuse._

_"Promis, promis?" Insista-t-il malgré tout._

_A chaque nouvelle marque de son affection, je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de rater un battement. J'hochais la tête et scellais ma promesse par un long baiser. Là non plus, je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher mon cœur de faire quelques embardées._

Le souvenir de ma promesse me frappa de plein fouet. Aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait celui qui manquerait à l'appel. Je me tins debout au milieu du parking du lycée, immobile et songeuse, pendant de longues secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture se mette à klaxonner. Je sursautais et reconnus la voiture de Vanessa. Mon premier réflexe font de grincer entre mes dents:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, celle-là?" avant de me diriger vers elle.

Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'arriver à la voiture, je vis Vivienne se précipiter vers moi du portail, en agitant les bras. Me dirigeant vers la place du conducteur, je demandais à Vanessa de m'attendre deux secondes, le temps de voir ce que voulait Vivienne. Enfin, c'était une question purement rhétorique bien sûr.

Vivienne et moi nous croisâmes à mi-chemin. Essoufflée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

"Je sais que la disparition de Jared et de sa bande te préoccupe et pas seulement à cause de ton béguin pour Jared. Je sais que t'as de grosses merdes à gérer chez toi et que je ne suis peut-être pas assez à l'écoute en ce moment, mais écoute-moi quand même: j'ai entendu une discussion dans le magasin de Papa ce matin. Il y avait une partie du conseil des Quileutes. Ils parlaient tous des attaques dans les forêts en ce moment, etc… et que c'était ce qui avait provoqué la disparition de la bande de Jared. Ils en parlaient comme étant une certitude et j'ai pas très bien tout saisi, mais d'après leurs propos, ce sont certainement pas des ours les responsables des agressions."

Je restais songeuse quelques instants. Mon plus gros problème était que je ne savais rien de Jared et, cette semaine plus que jamais, cette donnée m'avait perturbé.

"Je m'inquiète aussi pour Embry, Kim, alors ne te sens pas seule à vouloir trouver des réponses, ni à te poser des questions."

Je la serrais dans mes bras. Ma façon de dire merci sans un mot. Elle le comprit et me rendit mon étreinte.

"Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jared, même si tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Je sais reconnaître des suçons quand j'en vois sur le cou de ma meilleure amie." Argumenta-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit prête à la contredire. Je rougis immédiatement. "Et je ne te demande pas de venir m'en parler. Mais dis-toi juste que je suis là, quand t'auras besoin de conseils."

Je ne la contredis pas sur le moment, même si je le voulais. Ma relation avec Jared était justement tellement spéciale qu'il me semblait que même si jamais nous avions des problèmes, je ne demanderai des conseils à personne d'autre qu'à lui ou à moi-même. Je m'apprêtais à partir après l'avoir informé de mon départ à L.A pour voir ma mère lorsqu'elle s'exclama subitement:

"Hey, Kim…" Je me retournais. Elle triturait nerveusement son sautoir. "T'as déjà entendu parler des légendes Quileutes?"

Perdue, je fronçais les sourcils, ne m'attendant honnêtement pas cette question. Et alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, elle interpréta ce signe comme étant une réponse à négative à sa question.

"Oublie alors, je dois y aller aussi, appelle-moi de chez ta mère pour me dire comment ça se passe et passe-lui le bonjour de ma part!"

Je m'apprêtais à la retenir lorsque Vanessa klaxonna, certainement lassée d'attendre. Sur les nerfs, je me retournais pour lui intime de m'attendre encore mais lorsque je reportais mon attention sur Vivienne, elle était déjà de l'autre côté du parking, en train de monter dans sa voiture.

"Merde."

Je tentais de me calmer en montant dans le spacieux 4x4 de Vanessa et y parvins en partie. Je faisais des progrès au niveau de mon tempérament, apparemment. J'attendis même qu'elle tente d'engager la discussion pour lui demander le plus poliment possible pourquoi elle était venue me chercher devant le lycée. Les yeux rivés sur la route devant elle, je finis par remarquer avant qu'elle ne me réponde pas qu'elle ne rentrait pas à la maison mais se dirigeait vers Forks. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque puisqu'elle me donna finalement sa réponse.

"Je crois avoir compris d'après ton comportement cette semaine que tu penses que j'ai dit à ton père pour la grossesse." Après avoir décortiqué la phrase pour tenter de la comprendre, je finis par réaliser ses implications.

"Il n'est toujours pas au courant?" M'exclamais-je. Je ne lui avais pas du tout parlé cette semaine, si ce n'était lundi matin pour lui dire que j'acceptais d'aller parler à Maman.

"Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point je me trouve dans une situation délicate, Kim…" Essaya-t-elle d'arguer.

"Pourquoi, parce que t'as trompé mon père alors que tu venais tout juste de le rencontrer?"

"Non, Kim. Parce que techniquement, c'est l'homme avec qui j'étais avant que je rencontre ton père que j'ai trompé."

"Pardon?"

"J'ai rompu il y a à peine deux mois avec Matt."

"Et Papa savait que…?" J'étais abasourdie, comment est-ce que…? Pourtant, je n'avais encore rien vu.

"Il savait tout."

Sonnée, je me contentais de la fixer en silence. Non seulement ma future belle-mère était une folle à liée, mais, encore pire, elle avait rendu mon père fou.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du bébé?"

"Je sais pas encore. Mais l'avortement est hors de question."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai déjà avorté une fois. Si j'avorte une seconde fois, il y a des risques que je ne puisse plus jamais avoir d'enfant et ça, c'est une éventualité que je ne suis pas prête à accepter."

"Mais si Papa savait que t'étais avec Matt en même temps qu'avec lui, il va bien finir par accepter de faire un test de paternité et les choses se décideront d'elles-mêmes si tu veux garder l'enfant?" J'étais _vraiment_ en train d'essayer de trouver des solutions à _ses_ problèmes?

"Le problèmes c'est que s'il s'agit de celui de Matt, Matt ne veut pas d'enfants."

Je soupirais. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire de test de paternité. Quelle situation tordue.

"Et donc? Tu vas faire quoi? Prier pour qu'une solution te tombe du ciel?"

"Pour l'instant, je prie juste pour que tu ne parles pas à ton père de tout ça."

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer dans cette histoire. Les histoires avec des gosses dedans, ça vole trop haut pour moi." De toute façon, c'était ce que je m'étais déjà promis le jour où je l'avais trouvée avec le test de grossesse. Ca faisait à peine une semaine, réalisais-je…

Elle fit demi-tour au milieu de la route et nous rentrâmes en silence à la maison. Malgré toute la haine que je vouais à Vanessa en tant que potentielle future belle-mère, en tant que personne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver à la fois de la peine et de l'admiration pour elle.

Arrivées à la maison, je me ruais dans ma chambre où j'avais oublié mon téléphone ce matin-là. N'espérant plus aucun appel de Jared depuis mercredi, je dormais malgré tout avec mais dans le rush de ce matin-là, je l'avais oublié sous mon oreiller. J'avais un message sur mon répondeur. J'eus un sursaut lorsque je reconnus la voix de Jared.

J'écoutais le message plusieurs fois.

"_Honnêtement, j'espérais que tu répondrais pas, ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer en face et je crois bien que sur ce coup-là, j'ai laissé ma bravoure au placard. C'est juste pour te dire que je vais bien et qu'il faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi malgré tout ce que tu risques d'entendre. J'ai juste eu besoin de m'isoler un peu, les gars aussi. Tu… me manques énormément et j'arrête pas de penser à toi. On m'a demandé de pas t'appeler, mais j'ai craqué. Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu me rends tarer…"_ Un long silence s'ensuivit. "_Je regrette juste que tu puisses pas me prouver que tu tiens tes promesses parce que je pense pas revenir avant un bon moment. Ne panique pas… tout ça, c'est en rapport avec toutes ces choses inconnues dont je t'ai parlé, tu te rappelles, quand t'étais torchée sous la falaise? Je…"_ Nouveau silence. "_Non, ça, je le garderai pour te le dire en face. Tu me manques et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'espère que tu penses à moi aussi."_

Génial. Il m'aidait beaucoup là. Et maintenant, je faisais quoi?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Tout va trèèèèèèèèès vite dans ce chapitre et si vous vous sentez perdu, c'est volontaire, c'est pour refléter l'état d'esprit de Kim ! ^^ C'est vraiment LE chapitre de la confusion, mon écriture redeviendra normale très rapidement! RDV à la fin pour quelques précisions de plus...

* * *

Quelque part au fond de moi-même, j'aimais réellement Stan. Il me faisait me sentir belle, aimée et désirée, il était attentionné avec moi. Il était ce que je rêvais d'avoir, ce que toute fille pouvait rêvait d'avoir. Vivienne disait qu'au bout d'un moment, je finirais par oublier Jared pour finalement réaliser que Stan était la personne qu'il me fallait réellement. Certains me disaient que je n'étais qu'une garce avec Stan pour à ce point le faire souffrir – tout le monde pouvait voir que je ne l'aimais pas alors qu'il semblait raide dingue de moi.

Mais on était tous les deux à blâmer puisqu'il ne m'aimait pas en réalité. Il aimait l'image que je donnais de moi – vous savez, cette image que vous, vous ne pouvez pas voir parce que je vous parle directement. L'image de cette fille belle, populaire et intelligente, qui avait ce brillant avenir devant elle. Celle qui serait une intello si elle n'était pas la reine du bal en même temps.

En conclusion, la fille que je n'étais pas lorsque j'étais avec Jared.

Stan était beau, ténébreux, le genre de gars qui, lorsqu'il tombe amoureux, semblait être le gars le plus attirant de le Terre. Mais Stan était également un accro à la cocaïne, un gosse de riche qui n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Et c'était là la vraie raison de notre rupture. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais d'accord pour la drogue – certains disaient même que j'en prenais également – mais en réalité, je devenais folle à chaque fois qu'il m'approchait stone.

Le problème ça a été que ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire de grosses conneries malgré tout. Je n'en suis pas fière. Mais la période qui précéda le divorce de mes parents fut une épreuve que j'ai été incapable de supporter seule. Le problème ça a été que j'eu la brillante idée de me faire prendre. J'avais pris le volant alors que je venais de m'enfiler plusieurs rails consécutifs de coke. Pire connerie de ma vie. J'avais fini au poste, puis à l'hôpital pour des analyses sanguines.

Papa avait du faire jouer toutes ses relations pour que l'affaire ne finisse pas à la cour d'assise de Seattle. En gros, j'avais été très forte. Mais j'avais fait un blocage malgré tout dans mon esprit: c'était impossible que le divorce de mes parents, prononcé une semaine plus tard, ait pu avoir un lien avec tout ça. Et Vanessa débarqua dans ma vie deux semaines après, sur les restes encore chauds de cette histoire. Et quatre mois passèrent. Et Jared entra dans ma vie.

Revoir ma mère ne fut pas la gentille réunion de famille que je m'étais secrètement mise à espérer. Ce fut une remise à l'heure des pendules. On m'avait choyé depuis le début de cette histoire, je n'avais pas su en profiter: il était désormais temps de m'expliquer les choses par la manière forte, c'est-à-dire en me disant la vérité. Et cela fit mal, très mal.

Los Angeles. Deux mots pour une ville que j'adore. J'avais pendant longtemps espéré que ma mère me prendrait avec elle après le divorce, rien que pour pouvoir y vivre, mais il avait finalement été décidé qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je termine ma scolarité là où je l'avais commencé.

La mise au point prit exactement trois jours. J'étais partie un lundi, je revenais jeudi matin à la première heure. Si Jared avait été là, j'aurai réellement pu lui prouver que je savais tenir mes promesses. Mais la seule chose qui m'attendait à la maison fut un plat de pâtes cuisiné par les bons soins de Vanessa. Je savais que je devais faire des efforts, mais il finit quand même à la poubelle.

Je m'endormis, fatiguée à l'avance des futures discussions avec mon père. Et c'est ainsi que les vacances se passèrent. Il me semblait que si je ne voyais pas Jared, il était inutile que je voie qui que ce soit. J'en profitais pour travailler. Mais mon ermitage social ne put se prolonger que jusqu'au vendredi à la veille de la rentrée.

Mon téléphone me réveilla à trois heures du matin et ce fut la voix paniquée de Roger qui me permit de définitivement émerger des limbes du sommeil.

"Kim! Kim! Putain, rapplique-toi le plus vite possible à l'hôpital…" Je devinais des sanglots dans sa voix.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Hurlais-je, paniquée à mon tour.

"Putain, Kim, Stan a fait une overdose…"

"C'est impossible." Je me déconnectais d'un coup de mon corps. A l'extérieur, le chaos régnait. D'une certaine façon, je réussis à arriver à l'hôpital en un temps record, toujours en pyjama et l'air hagard. Je voyais le monde tourner au ralenti, comme dans un film excessivement macabre.

Vivienne sauta dans mes bras dès qu'elle me vit, en larmes.

"Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort, il est mort…" Se mit-elle à chuchoter en boucle à mon oreille.

En transe, je finis par apercevoir la silhouette recroquevillée de Roger au pied d'un mur et celles des parents de Stan, assis, leurs visages immobilisés dans la même expression d'incompréhension et de douleur muette.

"Putain, c'est pas possible, ya erreur…" Déniais-je dans un premier réflexe.

Le docteur Cullen était face aux parents, prodiguant des paroles de réconfort. Je m'écroulais par terre, Vivienne à ma suite.

"Il avait dit qu'il avait décroché depuis toi, depuis ce qui t'étais arrivée ce soir-là."

"Je sais." Mes larmes refusaient de couler. Elles ne voulaient pas.

Stan… pas là… plus là… plus jamais… C'était impossible.

"C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!" Hurlais-je soudain.

Ma voix transperça le silence calfeutré de l'hôpital.

"Chut, chut, chut…" Se mit alors à me murmurer Vivienne, me serrant dans ses bras.

"Lâche-moi, lâche-moi…" Tentais-je de me dégager de son étreinte, mais elle me serra encore plus fort.

* * *

L'enterrement eut lieu le samedi après-midi. Je n'y assistais pas. La veille Jared était réapparu. Sauf que j'avais été incapable de le regarder en face avec sans cesse l'image de Stan me souriant en tête. Comment pouvais-je être aussi conne? Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui, je le repoussais. Mais il me semblait trahir la mémoire de Stan que de pleurer son deuil dans les bras d'un autre homme…

Jared comprit. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il comprit. Le problème fut que, bientôt, le premier choc passé et l'étape de l'acceptation franchie, ce fut moi qui ne compris plus rien. Parce que Jared décida soudain de m'expliquer la vérité, toutes ces choses qu'il n'évoquait qu'à demi-mot depuis qu'il m'avait remarquée.

Et ça, c'était bien la _dernière chose_ qu'il me fallait. Parce que lorsqu'il prononça le mot _loup-garou_, je décidai que j'étais définitivement bonne à interner. Nous étions dans son salon, c'était le week-end et j'avais prévu de ne le passer qu'à deux, en autarcie, de préférence dans sa chambre. Puis les choses se sont légèrement compliquées et cette phrase que j'avais déjà entendu une fois apparu dans la discussion:

"Tu connais les légendes Quileutes?"

Abasourdie et plus du tout groggy alors que j'étais allongée en train presque de m'endormir dans ses bras deux secondes auparavant, je relevai les yeux vers lui et m'assis.

"Vivienne m'a posé la même question durant ta période de "disparition"". C'était ainsi qu'il appelait ses trois semaines d'absence.

Il arqua un sourcil et resta songeur de longues secondes avant de décider de faire fi de cette information.

"Alors, tu les connais?"

"Ouais, enfin, je crois. Celles sur les loups-garous, et tout ça?" Répondis-je en n'ayant pas à fouiller dans ma mémoire puis que j'avais fait des recherches suite à la question sans suite de Vivienne.

"Raconte les moi en détails." Me demanda-t-il alors.

Je m'exécutais.

"Tu y crois?" Me dit-il à la fin.

"Je me suis jamais posée la question si j'y croyais ou pas. Tant que ce genre de chose ne me touche pas directement, je n'ai pas besoin de chercher le pourquoi du comment…"

Il me prit alors par la main et me conduisit à l'extérieur. Dehors, c'était le crépuscule. Il retira son t-shirt, me le mit dans les mains et je crois bien que je faillis m'évanouir lorsque je le vis soudain se transformer en un imposant loup. En fait, non, je ne faillis pas m'évanouir. J'étais tellement persuadée d'halluciner que je ne ressentis aucune peur lorsque l'animal s'approcha de moi pour frotter son museau contre ma main.

Mais lorsqu'il se transforma à nouveau en Jared, là, je pris réellement peur. Et je répétais soudain à voix haute cette phrase qui avait scellé la mort de Stan:

"C'est impossible."

"Pourtant c'est vrai."

Je suis désolée, Jared, mais on n'accepte pas l'entrée du surnaturel dans sa vie aussi facilement. Me dis-je. Je lui jetais son t-shirt à la figure et m'enfuis en courant.

J'avais en réalité été élevée avec ces putains de légende à la con. Mais _ça_? Au Diable mon amour, ma santé mentale était en danger. Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre jusqu'au mardi, évitant tout contact avec le monde extérieur, devenant presque folle. Vanessa convainquit mon père de me laisser en paix.

J'étais réellement en train de vivre ce qu'on appelait un putain de cauchemar, parce que, si on récapitulait bien, mon ex venait de mourir d'une overdose, je venais d'apprendre de la bouche même de ma mère que j'étais en réalité la cause direct du divorce de mes parents, que ma future belle-mère était enceinte mais peut-être pas de mon père et que, plus important encore, mon copain était un loup-garou.

On devrait m'interner, ce serait plus simple.

Et c'est là que l'apparition de Vivienne me sauva. Parce que, le fait qu'elle débarque en me disant: "Alors, Jared s'est transformé devant toi?" M'a réellement fait un choc. Mais un choc qui m'a sorti de mon état cataleptique. Et elle m'a expliqué la partie manquante de l'histoire, celle que je n'avais pas laissée à Jared l'occasion de me raconter.

L'Imprégnation.

* * *

Bon, je sais que je n'ai pas raconté ce qui s'était passé à L.A. Ca s'appelle une ellipse narrative... je garde ça comme un joker dans ma manche! Quant à la réaction de Kim... franchement, je suis dsl, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire parce que je ne vois vrmt pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre étant donné qu'elle est coincée avec l'Imprégnation qui la pousse vers Jared. Eh bon, je reste dans l'esprit de Twilight, où les filles veulent à tout prix apprendre que leur copain est soit un vampire, soit un loup-garou, donc... ^^ Quant à sa réaction par rapport au deuil de Stan, peut-être que c'est rapide pour le lecteur, mais un long moment s'écoule quand même en réalité, indiqué par "une étape franchie".

Et merci encore pour toutes les reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et me poussent à continuer à poster aussi vite que je le fais!


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Je tiens à m'excuser pour plusieurs raisons: le retard de ce post, du à un léger manque d'inspiration et à un gros coup de pompe; et également pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui est vraiment court. C'est parce qu'il est important, il compte bcp à mes yeux et c'est réellement le tournant de l'histoire, la dernière ligne droite avant la fin qui s'annonce. Je ne voulais pas le bâcler en cherchant à tout prix à le rallonger. Bref, le prochain risque de se faire attendre un peu, j'avançais avant au radar en pensant réellement que personne ne lirait cette fic mais maintenant que je vois où elle mène et l'entrain de mes toujours aussi fidèles revieweuses, je me dis que je me dois de faire des efforts pour sortir une belle fin!  
A très bientôt, rassurez-vous tout de même!

* * *

Lorsque Vivienne s'était finalement tue, après près d'une heure d'un monologue quasi ininterrompu, l'évidence s'imposa à moi: je ne serai plus jamais la même. Ces derniers mois, malgré tout ce qui m'était arrivé, je continuais de faire germer à l'intérieur de moi les graines de l'espoir: l'espoir que ma vie redeviendrait comme avant. Parfaite.

Mais là… Je devais définitivement me rendre à l'évidence. Les jours de l'insouciance, de la non-peur du lendemain, du détachement face à tout ce qui n'était pas soi-même étaient finis. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'interrompre après m'avoir expliqué non seulement pourquoi _notre _génération de Quileutes s'étaient transformés – la proximité des Cullen en était la cause – mais également en quoi consistait l'Imprégnation, je me sentis soulagée.

Et la première question qui me vint aux lèvres fut:

"D'où tu sais tout ça, toi?"

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça, mais elle avait grandement sous-estimé ma capacité d'assimilation apparemment. Il fallait dire qu'à partir du moment où on m'expliquait quelque chose, je n'avais quasiment plus aucun problème à l'accepter – il suffisait de voir ma réaction face à la grossesse de Vanessa, la mort de Stan, etc…

Elle tiqua, se mordit la lèvre. Nous étions toutes les deux assises sur mon lit, peut-être le théâtre des plus beaux moments de notre amitié. A l'extérieur, les étoiles brillaient comme des milliers de lanternes suspendues.

"C'est compliqué." Tenta-t-elle en espérant me résigner. Mais je ne comptais pas lâcher prise. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas compris.

"Ben tu peux m'expliquer." Lui répliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient gracieusement de part et d'autre de son visage aquilin, mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle orientait depuis la discussion sur tout sauf moi.

"C'est Embry."

Sarcastique, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher entre mes dents "Pourquoi je m'en serai douté?". Mais la remarque, qu'elle entendit parfaitement bien, ne la vexa pas mais au contraire la fit sourire.

"Tu vois, quand je sortais avec lui, il me parlait souvent des légendes quileutes, c'est lui qui me les a vraiment faites connaître en détails. Ca le passionnait tout ça – c'était son ascendance, alors forcément, il était intéressé par ses racines. Et quand j'ai rompu…" Elle se mordit la lèvre. Je détestais lorsqu'elle faisait ça. C'était généralement avant de m'annoncer qu'elle avait fait une connerie. "En réalité, j'ai rompu quand j'ai appris qu'il m'aimait." Désemparée, son débit de paroles s'accéléra soudain. "Tu vois, je voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse, j'étais vraiment gamine. C'était juste pour faire genre, style j'avais un copain mignon et tout et tout… Et je pensais que c'était la même chose pour lui, tu te rappelles hein?" Elle cherchait mon approbation d'une façon presque pathétique. "Et quand j'ai appris qu'il m'aimait, ben j'ai préféré arrêter là le carnage de ses sentiments."

Elle tourna alors soudain sa tête vers ma fenêtre avant de se lever et de se diriger vers elle. Impatiente, j'attendais la suite, l'appréhendant mais pouvant tout de même la deviner. Elle n'était pas joyeuse.

"Sauf que lui a continué de m'aimer et qu'en réalité, en rompant, je n'ai pas brisé net le lien comme je le voulais mais j'ai fait qu'intensifier les choses. Le pire…" Elle lâcha un rire triste. "Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais rien dit, n'en a jamais parlé. Il a tout gardé pour lui. Putain, si j'avais su qu'il était comme ça en réalité, j'aurai jamais pris le risque de le perdre…" Mais cette dernière réflexion était plus faite pour elle-même que pour moi. "Bref," se ressaisit-elle soudain, "au même moment à peu près où Jared a commencé à venir te parler, Embry à chercher à se rapprocher de moi à nouveau. Le temps avait passé et ç'a été avec plaisir que j'ai repris le contact. Jusqu'à cette, celle où t'a pas voulu venir, la semaine avant les vacances, il m'appelle alors que j'étais à Port Angeles. Je suis sortie du resto à cause de Roger qui était avec moi avant de décrocher. Et quand il m'a parlé…"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais faisait tout pour me le cacher.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?" Lui demandai-je.

"Il venait de se transformer pour la première fois. Il pleurait de douleur et m'a juste dit, sans penser aux conséquences, que les légendes étaient vraies, que c'était affreux, qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne survive pas à tout ça et qu'il voulait juste me dire qu'il m'aimait."

Je me suis tue. J'avais le culot de dire que Vivienne ne faisait pas attention à moi alors que c'était moi qui avait toujours été incapable d'être là pour elle. J'étais parfaitement capable de deviner dans chacun de ses faits et gestes que ce qui se passait avec Embry était quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à gérer – il avait toujours été un sujet tabou entre nous, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à aborder avec elle, à la fois parce qu'elle se renfermait immédiatement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui et, il fallait l'avouer, à cause de ma jalousie. J'étais jalouse qu'elle est avec Embry, _un des meilleurs amis de Jared_, ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir avec Jared.

"Et t'as réagi comment?"

"J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Ca a raccroché et j'ai eu beau débarquer chez lui dans l'heure qui a suivi, on m'a juste claqué la porte au nez en me disant que je ferai mieux de me mêler de mes affaires. J'ai pensé à te joindre sauf que j'ai croisé Vanessa en chemin qui m'a dit que t'avais eu une dispute avec ton père à son sujet et que t'étais partie en pleurant. Je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine que je cherche à te mettre un poids aussi énorme sur les épaules alors que moi-même je me sentais déjà défaillir."

Et moi, j'étais chez Jared à ce moment là…

"Je…" Tentais-je.

"Ne dis rien et ne t'en veux surtout pas parce que je ne t'en veux pas. Surtout que je sais maintenant que tu étais avec Jared à ce moment là."

"Honnêtement?"

"Honnêtement."

Sans le vouloir, je lui demandais alors pour la millième fois de la discussion:

"Donc Jared s'est _imprégné _de moi?"

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta à côté de moi sur le lit.

"Oui, oui, oui! C'est l'amour fou, il serait prêt à crever pour toi et toi, tu crois que tu t'es jetée dans ses bras quand il t'a enfin remarqué pourquoi? Pourquoi tu crois qu'à aucun moment t'as eu d'amour propre? Et…"

"Et toi?" La coupais-je soudain.

"Quoi moi?"

"Embry s'est imprégné de toi?"

Son visage se referma immédiatement.

"Non."

"Comment tu peux savoir?"

"On le lui a dit. C'est juste… de l'amour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain."

"Et toi? Tu l'aimes aussi ou pas?"

"C'est la soirée des questions pièges ou quoi?"

"Non, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir des années entières de confidences à rattraper avec toi."

"Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai jamais été aussi perdue de toute ma vie?" Finit-elle par me répondre après un long silence.

"Le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou ne te gêne pas, alors où serait le problème? Je vois très bien qu'il te plaît et que t'aimerai énormément lui donner une seconde chance."

"Mais, regarde…" Commença-t-elle en se redressant. "S'il ne s'est pas imprégné de moi au moment de sa transformation, comme Jared avec toi, cela signifie qu'il ne s'imprégnera jamais de moi. Imagine alors qu'on se mette ensemble et qu'il rencontre une fille dont il s'imprégnera? Ce serait comme ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Leah Clearwater…"

Elle venait de me raconter l'histoire de Leah et je ne sus que lui dire pour dissiper ses doutes. Cette histoire d'imprégnation, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à m'en parler m'avait faite jubiler – _Jared serait pour toujours uniquement à moi!_ – mais la voir de cette façon concernant Vivienne atténuait mes ardeurs. La discussion se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Après tout ça, il fallut tenter de se reconstruire une vie normale. Ils avaient survécu à leurs transformations, maintenant, il fallait apprendre à vivre avec. Et j'avais à apprendre à vivre avec Jared. Pourtant, malgré tous les impératifs, les problèmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arranger, ce fut l'une des plus belles périodes de ma vie, parce que ma vie était Jared.

C'était les ballades dans la forêt à trois heures du matin, les bains de minuit au lever du soleil, l'école qui passait en dernier et personne pour nous faire chier avec ça parce qu'on était sourds à tout, c'était les nuits passées sous la couette, les indécisions de la fin d'adolescence, mon envie d'être belle à toute heure, celle de cuisiner des pâtes au petit déjeuner rien que pour lui prouver que je savais faire un plat…

C'était l'amour le plus mièvre mais aussi le plus beau, celui qui coupe du monde, de ses merdes et de tout ce qui fait habituellement mal.

C'était ce que je n'aurai jamais pensé vivre. Alors je le vivais puissance cent, je vivais chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière que j'allais passer avec lui.

* * *

Une fin sans cliffhanger pour changer, profitez-en! Je me suis dit que j'allais être gentille et vous laissez un peu de répit... Le petit bouton, là, juste en dessous, il vous donne pas envie de me remercier? =P


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Voici le dernier chapitre qui s'est légèrement fait attendre et je m'excuse pour ça. Panne d'inspiration et je refusais d'en bâcler la fin. Ca a été une sorte de transition à la fois pour moi et pour Kim ce qui fait que c'est une histoire qui me tient assez à coeur et que je ne voulais pas en faire quelque chose de raté, surtout que je ne suis pas très douée pour les fins alors j'espère que vous trouverez dans celle-ci ce que vous espérez... Comme près de deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la parution du dernier chapitre, j'ai écrit un résumé des chapitres précédents.  
Merci à vous tous qui m'avez suivie, soutenue et encouragée! Et bonne lecture ! ;)  
Et merci spécial à Lysa... :)

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents:** Les parents de Kim viennent de divorcer et elle ne supporte pas sa future belle-mère avec qui ses relations sont plus que tendues ce qui provoque également une situation plus que tendue avec son père. Mais alors que la corde s'apprête à craquer, Jared, dont Kim est amoureuse depuis cinq ans, la remarque enfin et cherche sa compagnie.  
Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle est ainsi prête son amour propre de côté alors qu'il tente de faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais ignoré, une très grosse dispute éclate durant laquelle Kim envoie un vase sur le ventre de Vanessa alors qu'on apprend que celle-ci est enceinte. Lors d'une discussion au bas d'une falaise avec Jared alors qu'elle est soûle, les choses s'accélèrent entre eux et elle lui avoue à la fois son amour et sa répulsion à ainsi le laisser entrer dans sa vie après tout ce temps où il l'a ignoré.  
A la rencontre suivant avec son père, celui-ci lui annonce qu'il l'envoie voir sa mère à Los Angeles pour remettre la situation au point parce que Kim semble incapable de gérer le divorce et que son comportement laisse clairement transparaître qu'elle est en semi-dépression. Sur le point d'envoyer un verre sur son père, Kim réalise qu'il a raison et s'enfuit pour voir Jared chez lui. Une sorte de mise au point sur leur relation a lieu et leur premier baiser s'ensuit.  
Mais la soudain disparition de Jared et de toutes sa bande provoque de nouvelles questions chez Kim alors que sa meilleure amie, Vivienne, semble en savoir beaucoup sur les Quileutes et que Vanessa annonce à Kim que ce n'est pas de son père qu'elle est enceinte, mais de Matt, son ex, qui ne veut pas avoir d'enfants alors qu'elle ne peut pas avorter une seconde fois encourant le risque de devenir stérile.  
La mort de l'ex de Kim, Stan, d'une overdose, alors que Jared vient de recevoir un message de Jared la rassurant sur sa disparition, précipite les sentiments et réactions de Kim. Lorsque finalement Jared réapparaît et annonce à Kim qu'il est un loup-garou, seule les explications de Vivienne sur l'Imprégnation et les légendes Quileutes permettent à Kim d'accepter la situation.  
Finalement, Kim et Jared se retrouvent à vivre dans un hédonisme complet mais les problèmes de Kim ne sont pas encore tous résolus…

* * *

J'ai entendu le hurlement alors que j'étais allongée dans ma chambre en train de lire. Ont suivi plusieurs bruits sourds que j'ai eus du mal à identifier. Je suis immédiatement sortie de la chambre. Il n'y avait que Vanessa à la maison avec moi, mon père étant parti à Port Angeles pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me suis approchée des escaliers qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée en appelant:

"Vanessa?"

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'entendre une réponse s'il y en a eu une. Parce que Vanessa gisait en bas des escaliers, clairement après les avoir dévalés.

Ce qui a suivi s'est passé très vite et se font en quelque sorte dans un flou de panique et de peur. Peur pour le gamin pas encore né, panique parce que Vanessa était inconsciente. Je l'ai secouée aussi fort que je l'ai pu mais je n'ai pas réussi à la ramener à elle.

"Vanessa, merde, merde, réveille-toi, réveille-toi… merde!"

Mais j'ai beau eu égrené autant d'insultes que j'ai pu, ça ne l'a pas ramené à elle. Le calcul n'a pas été très long à faire. L'hôpital se trouve à dix minutes de la maison si je conduis _très _vite. Je n'ai aucune notion des premiers soins ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider dans une situation pareille et l'ambulance prendrait plus de temps à venir que moi à y aller. J'ai attrapé les clés, je suis sortie ouvrir la portière arrière du 4x4 et lorsque je suis à nouveau rentrée dans la maison pour emmener le corps toujours inconscient de ma supposée future belle-mère dans la voiture, j'ai trouvé une flaque de sang autour d'elle.

Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle faisait une fausse-couche.

Je n'ai réalisé que j'étais en train de pleurer uniquement lorsqu'une voiture a klaxonné pendant deux minutes parce que je roulais en sens inverse et que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte à cause de ma vue brouillée par les larmes. J'ai parlé à Vanessa pendant tout le trajet même si je doute que deux de mes mots mis ensemble aient pu avoir un sens.

Je voyais des marres de sang s'étendre sur la route devant moi et, paniquée, j'ai plusieurs fois lâché le volant pour faire disparaître ces hallucinations. Mon manque de sommeil du au rythme de vie plus ou moins extrême que je mène avec Jared depuis le début de notre relation semble soudain s'abattre sur moi.

"Kim?"

Je tourne la tête vers Vanessa et la voiture fait une embardée ce qui me pousse à reposer mon regard sur la route. Est-ce que j'ai précisé que je n'ai pas mon permis?

"Vanessa, je suis là, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, on est presque arrivées, tout va bien se passer…"

"J'ai perdu le bébé, j'ai perdu le bébé…" Elle n'a rien pu dire d'autre pour tout le reste du trajet.

Quant à moi, j'avais depuis longtemps assimilé la mort du bébé. C'était elle que j'étais en train d'essayer de sauver maintenant.

* * *

Je me suis assise dans un coin de la salle d'attente, par terre. J'ai appelé mon père en parlant d'une chute dans les escaliers mais de rien de plus. Il n'était toujours pas au courant du fait que Vanessa était enceinte et je ne tenais pas à le lui annoncer dans la même phrase où j'annonçais la mort dudit bébé. Vivienne a été la plus rapide à arriver. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et n'a rien dit de plus.

Jared est également arrivé très vite. Sauf que je m'attendais à tout sauf à sa réaction. Son visage dur et le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il m'a demandé:

"Est-ce que tu es devenue folle?" M'ont à nouveau faite éclater en larmes.

J'ai immédiatement lu dans son regard le reproche et j'ai compris de quoi il parlait: il était persuadé que c'était moi qui avait causé la fausse couche. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais essayé de faire moins d'un mois auparavant?

J'ai plusieurs fois ouvert la bouche en tentant de parler mais aucun mot n'a réussi à en sortir. Je ne savais pas comment le convaincre. Comment le convaincre sans devoir ensuite m'expliquer à Vivienne et à la silhouette de mon père qui s'avance derrière Jared et qui se jette sur moi en attendant des explications. Jared s'éloigne et s'assied sur une des chaises, la tête dans ses mains réunies. Il est persuadé que sa copine est une meurtrière.

Et je ne peux rien dire!

Mais il faut que je reporte mon attention sur mon père qui me secoue dans tous les sens en attente de réponses. Je n'arrive qu'à balbutier comme un CD rayé:

"Elle est tombée dans les escaliers, je l'ai entendu, je suis descendue, je l'ai amenée ici… elle est tombée dans les escaliers, je…"

L'arrivée du Dr Cullen me sauve. Mon père se jette littéralement sur lui mais il s'arrête avant de se mettre à le secouer. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers Jared mais l'apparition du vampire n'a provoqué chez lui aucune réaction.

"Le bébé a été perdu avant de pouvoir arriver ici, je suis vraiment désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver. Quant à la mère, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et est inconsciente mais elle est désormais hors de danger."

Mais mon père a eu exactement la réaction que j'attendais:

"De quel bébé vous parlez?"

Devant l'expression désarçonnée du Dr, il s'est tourné vers moi, à la recherche d'un soutien face à son incompréhension mais il a lu sur mon expression que j'en savais plus que lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Kim? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit?"

Mais comme pour me sauver ou peut-être parce que le Destin a considéré que j'en avais déjà trop bavé aujourd'hui le docteur a ajouté:

"Elle est enceinte de deux ou trois mois."

Et je crois que mon père a compris. Il a vacillé quelques instants et lorsque je me suis approchée pour le soutenir, il s'est pleinement appuyé sur moi.

"Elle t'en a parlé?" A-t-il murmuré.

"Je l'ai découvert. Mais je pensais que ce serait ma future demi-sœur ou mon futur demi-frère. Après, elle m'a expliqué pour…" Je n'ai pas osé prononcer le nom de Matt." Pour, tu sais…"

"Je sais. Je…"

Mais le Dr Cullen nous a coupés par un toussotement. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui.

"Je tenais à vous dire que vous avez extrêmement bien réagi Mademoiselle. Quelques minutes de plus à perdre autant de sang et il y a des chances pour qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sorti…" J'ai hoché la tête en réponse, ne sachant que dire et il est parti.

J'ai retourné mon attention sur mon père qui me regardait avec un regard qui m'a donné l'impression qu'il me voyait pour la première fois. Puis il m'a attrapée par l'épaule et serrée contre lui à m'en étouffer.

"Tu essayais juste de me protéger en la rejetant… je comprends maintenant, merci et pardon…"

Même si ces mots étaient en quelque sorte le point final posé au drame familial dans lequel toute ma famille décomposée et recomposée a été plongée depuis deux mois, un poids enserre toujours mon cœur. Un poids qui s'intensifie lorsque mon père me libère de son étreinte et que je me tourne vers l'endroit où est supposé se tenir Jared et que je ne le vois pas.

Légèrement déséquilibrée, des larmes montant à nouveau à mes yeux, je me rue à l'extérieur avec l'espoir mince de le trouver. Etrangement, j'arrive à voir sa silhouette qui s'éloigne dans le parking de l'hôpital. Je lui cours derrière et le rattrape, sûre à l'intérieur de moi-même qu'il m'a attendu. Il se retourne lorsque je prononce son nom à mi-voix.

"Je n'ai rien fait, Jared. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers."

"Comment tu veux que je te crois, Kim, dis-moi?" Me répond-il avec des accents de fatalité dans la voix.

"Je veux que tu me croies parce que _tu me fais confiance_. Parce que c'est moi." Ma voix monte dans les aigus sans que je le veuille.

"Désolée, Kim, mais… après ce que tu m'as raconté… "

"T'as pas l'impression que les choses ont changé entre-temps? Depuis ce jour-là, à la falaise, t'as pas l'impression que _j'ai_ changé?"

"Comment tu veux que je puisse en être sûre? T'as subi beaucoup d'épreuves en ce moment, et, depuis le début, cette histoire avec Vanessa est celle qui t'a le plus mis hors de toi…"

"Tais-toi." Je le coupe soudain, incapable de supporter la voie que prend son raisonnement. "Je pensais que… que tu me connaitrais mieux. Mais je vois que c'est pas le cas. Je crois qu'on est allés trop vite sur certains points et qu'on ne se comprend pas encore assez bien." J'ai marqué une autre pause durant laquelle j'ai ravalé mes larmes. "Excuse-moi, je vais aller voir quand Vanessa va se réveiller."

Je tourne les talons et pars. Avec un cœur en plus ou moins mille morceaux et la certitude que l'Imprégnation n'est qu'une saloperie.

* * *

Lorsque Vanessa ouvre les yeux, mon père et moi sommes à côté d'elle. Mais c'est vers moi qu'elle se tourne en premier. Elle me tend une main tremblante que j'attrape.

"Merci, Kim, merci pour tout…"

Je crois qu'on est devenues amies. Je décide après l'avoir embrassée de laisser les adultes s'expliquer.

* * *

Je suis assise sous ma falaise. Il y a plus d'un mois de ça plus ou moins, cet endroit a été le théâtre de ma première vraie discussion avec Jared. J'y reviens cette fois-ci sans bouteille de vodka, avec ma conscience pure et l'esprit clair. Vanessa ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants ont diagnostiqué les médecins. Pour ma part, j'ai juste diagnostiqué que j'étais désormais capable de l'accepter en tant que mère désormais.

Ca ne lui offrira jamais les joies de la maternité, mais je ne peux pas lui offrir plus. Je ne la rejette plus. J'ai grandi. Mon père me l'a dit. Lui n'a fait aucun commentaire à l'égard de la grossesse de Vanessa. On ne saura jamais si c'est son enfant on celui de Matt qui est mort et je crois qu'il en est content. Mon père ne se juge pas capable d'élever un autre enfant après moi, je le sais.

Vanessa a expliqué qu'alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, une nausée l'avait prise et que, comme elle n'avait pas encore mangé et qu'elle venait de se réveiller, sa vision avait été brouillée, qu'elle avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombée. Elle ne se rappelle pas le moment où je l'ai hissée dans la voiture mais a des souvenirs très précis de mes dons au volant d'une voiture.

Vivienne et Embry se sont donnés une chance. Vivienne sait que ça ne marchera jamais, qu'un jour Embry lui annoncera qu'il s'est imprégnée d'une autre fille et qu'elle aura le cœur brisé mais elle veut vivre le moment présent et ne veut pas se priver d'un bonheur actuel sous prétexte d'un malheur futur. Et lui l'aime pour l'instant. Ce qui est parfait.

Je serre autour de moi la veste de Jared. Ca fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu et je réalise qu'au lieu de m'emporter face à sa réaction, que je juge avec le recul logique étant donné mon état assez instable ces derniers temps et mes antécédents avec Vanessa, j'aurai juste du attendre que Vanessa se réveille et explique ce qui lui était arrivé.

Je ne regrette pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit parce qu'il aurait dû me croire. Il aurait dû savoir que je ne pourrai jamais lui mentir. Mais au lieu de ça il a choisi la méfiance, ce qui me montre que, contrairement à ce que je croyais, notre relation n'a peut-être pas fini de connaître des hauts et des bas.

Je ne réalise sa présence que lorsqu'il rentre dans mon champ de vision. Ses cheveux noirs virevoltent avec le vent marin qui souffle fort, comme toujours à cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées depuis notre rencontre au même endroit. Il me semble aussi que j'ai mûri de plusieurs années.

"Je crois que je dois m'excuser." Commence-t-il.

"On est deux dans ce cas-là." Je lui réponds alors qu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur un rocher.

Un long silence s'installe et ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut être le premier à prendre la parole.

"Je prendrai que tu viendrais plus tôt. Je t'attends depuis plusieurs jours." Lâche-t-il finalement.

Je ne réponds pas ça. C'est parce que je savais le trouver là que je n'ai pas voulu venir avant d'être réellement prête pour ce face à face.

"On fait quoi maintenant?" Me demande-t-il. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. On est juste… faits pour être ensemble."

Je me tourne vers lui et réalise qu'il a les yeux posés sur moi et me dévisage comme s'il lisait au fond de moi-même. Ce qui est certainement le cas.

"Je sais. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi de toute façon. Mais je crois qu'on doit encore apprendre à se connaître. Apprendre à… savoir gérer l'autre. C'est pas parce qu'on est fait pour être ensemble que notre vie entière se déroulera comme la fin d'un conte de fées. Je veux pas d'une vie comme ça de toute façon, si tu veux savoir."

"Moi non plus." Me répond-il.

"Alors tout est parfait?"

"Si par là tu veux dire que mes tendances psycho-dépressives de ces derniers temps sont finis, oui."

"Je veux aussi parler de nous."

Pour toute réponse, je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je considère ça comme une réponse assez explicite.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… une histoire finie ^^ Elles sont tellement rares les miennes que j'en suis très contente. En plus, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis assez contente de cette fin qui est une sorte de happy-end ouvert. Eh oui, estimez-vous plus que gâtés chers lecteurs puisque mon domaine de prédilection pour les rares fins que j'écris sont les sad-ending! ;)

Bref, trêve de tralala, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout, qui m'ont encouragé, qui m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire et qui l'ont faite en quelque sorte telle qu'elle est ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire à un moment où je n'étais pas forcément très bien, pour m'aider à aller mieux, et le support que vous m'avez tous apportés m'a beaucoup aidé!

Alors, une ultime fois: Merci! Et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette fin. Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai vraiment le savoir!


End file.
